


Happy Birthday, Sweetheart

by DragonGirl420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gone with the Wind - Freeform, Happy Birthday, Romantic Getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Dean plans a very special and grand birthday surprise for her upon her return from a month’s long trip to Norway.





	Happy Birthday, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a good friend as a birthday gift

“Dean!” Sam yelled from the safety of his doorway. “Dean, can you please quit it for the night!?”

Sam’s voice echoed down the halls of the bunker, but it was no match for the music currently radiating from behind his brother’s door. Frustrated, he stalked the distance between their rooms and raised a fist to make his presence known. Just as he did, the door flew open with the music booming even louder now.

Dean’s face registered surprise, and he flashed his little brother his “oh-hey-look-its-you” smile.

“Dean, can you please turn that down? I’m trying to read. Where are your headphones?”

“No headphones this time, Sammy. I’m in thinking mode. Need loud tunes to get the juices flowing.”

Sam sighed and leaned against the door frame. “And what, pray tell, are you conjuring up now?”

“C’mon man, conjuring? Do I have long red hair and look like I birthed the King of Hell? No. I’m simply a man on a mission,” he said, arms held up in defense and grinning like a goon.

“What has gotten into you?” Sam asked, still not sure if this was really his brother or not. “You’re a little…”

“A little what?” Dean scoffed and went back to pacing around his room while appearing deep in thought.

“Crazed?” Sam dared and winced at the look Dean flashed him. “I just mean, between the music blaring and now the pacing… and the goofy grin…” Sam paused and had a moment of realization. “Ahhh. I get it now.”

“What?” Dean stopped pacing, crossed his arms over his chest and examined his brother closely. “What do you get?”

“Y/N. She’s back soon isn’t she?”

Dean struggled to not let the enormous grin spread across his face that desperately wanted too. Of course, that’s why he was feeling great. Y/N would be back in the next week or so, and to top it off, her birthday soon after and he needed to be sure to get her the most perfect gift possible.

“Oh, is she?” he said as casually as he could, but even he realized how little he was actually fooling Sam. “Fine, yes. Alright! She’s back early next week and I’m trying to think of the perfect thing to get her.”

“Dean, she’s just coming back from a dig. I get that you missed her and all—”

“Whoa, whoa. I never said I missed her, I’m, uh, just excited to see her again.”

Sam snorted a laugh with a cocked brow. “Right. Whatever you say, Dean. But why a gift?”

“It’s her birthday, she’ll be back the day before her birthday and I wanted to get her something.”

“And that required loud music?”

“Sam, everything requires loud music.”

“Ok, fine. But is it possible to maybe turn it down just a little? I found this Norse Mythology book in the archives that has some new—”

“Nope, no shop talk right now little brother. I think I have a plan and I just need to finish putting the pieces together. Was about to grab another beer when you came knockin’.”

Dean moved past Sam and walked out towards the kitchen. Sam followed him curiously, still in relative shock. He watched Dean grab two beers from the fridge and reluctantly grabbed the one his brother offered.

Popping the top, Dean drank generously from the bottle and released a satisfied groan as the biting taste of the beer slid down his throat. Sam was fascinated with his behavior, as this current version of Dean was nothing like he had ever seen before.

It’s like he’s almost bouncing with excitement, Sam thought.

“I’m not setting out to be a jerk here, but what’s the big deal? I get it’s her birthday but just think of something she likes and get it. I don’t see why at nearly midnight you are drowning in Metallica and pacing like a madman.”

“I get it about the music, alright? I’ll turn it down. I’m just excited, man. I haven’t seen her in a while and I don’t know… I just want her to know I was thinking about her. You know, make it special. Let her know, she’s special.”

Sam raised a questioning brow and chuckled. “It’s rare I see you like this over some girl, especially one you met on a case.”

“I don’t know what to tell ya, Sammy. She’s—”

“Different?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“That I have heard before. Then you get bored, or there’s a hint of feelings starting and you bail,” Sam said and knew it was a low blow, but still fairly close to the truth.

“Maybe,” Dean replied, “but Y/N… there’s something that, uh, you know… that’s sorta hard to forget.”

“Like?”

“You can’t tell me you don’t see it. I mean, she’s funny…. She’s freakin’ gorgeous. She’s smart as hell, is totally comfortable navigating our world even though she’s not a hunter. Her taste in music and movies is perfect. She’s… perfect.”

Sam noticed the look of love and sincerity in Dean’s eyes and finally understood just what Y/N meant to him. Like others before, Sam assumed Dean’s interest in her would wan after not having seen each other for several months. Though they’d gone out a handful of times since first meeting on a case a couple years beforehand, the time they did spend together was far and few between.

It wasn’t like Dean to really keep something going for this long, even on and off. The fact that he was this excited to see her and plan something for her birthday was proof that for Dean, she really was different, and very, very special.

“Alright, man, I get it. What can I do to help?”

Dean’s expression morphed into that of an excited child and he clamped a hand down on Sam’s shoulder.

“So glad you asked, little brother. I actually could use your help.”

 

One Week Later…

The plane touched down on the tarmac, which was finally the thing that jostled you awake. The flight from Edinburgh to Atlanta had been the easy part of the trip, it was the journey to even reach the capital to catch the flight that had been the exhausting part. Your team had finally returned from the remote camp in northern Norway only to have missed the flight from Olso to Edinburgh by a handful of minutes.

Nearly 24 hours and many changed flights later, you were finally touching back down on U.S. soil, and you couldn’t be happier. Regardless of the success during the excavation, you couldn’t help but focus on the fact that there were two free months ahead of you, with absolutely nothing planned. No colleges to lecture at, no archeological dig sites to explore. And certainly, no vengeful Gods to combat.

Smiling to yourself at the last thought, you remembered the one good thing that had come out of the horrible experience. Dean Winchester had been a complete surprise and one that you had spent many, many nights thinking about. His impish green eyes and nearly as devious smile had been more captivating than many of the things you’d unearthed in your time as an archeologist.

He was a complete enigma, a hunter of the supernatural frontier and someone who had easily captured your heart. From the moment you had met him, Dean was everything you never wanted in a friend or a lover. Snarky, sarcastic, stubborn and downright bossy, yet also a completely perfect blend of strength, loyalty, and intelligence that you couldn’t shake.

He barreled into your life when a former intern released a mythical creature from one of your local dig sites. Dean and his brother had swooped in and cleaned up the problem, leaving you with the knowledge of the terrible things that truly did live in the world. Since then, you approached your job in a much different manner and certainly gave a new twist to the lecture series you were planning on traveling with the following Autumn. But until then, there was nothing to do, but maybe pop in on the man himself.

Reaching your apartment in Buckhead, you fell onto the sofa and inhaled the familiar scent of home. So many hours of traveling had you feeling as weighty as the suitcase you lugged up from the Uber. Pulling yourself up, you took a long hot steam shower and relished in the fresh clothes that now fell over your body. While in the kitchen, you heard your cell come to life and quickly snatched it up upon seeing Dean’s name flashing across your screen.

Trying to quell the excitement, you answered calmly, “Hello?”

“Hey, uh, you answered! Ha. Wasn’t sure if you were back yet, or if… it’s Dean, by the way.”

“I know,” you said coolly through a toothy grin, “How are you?”

“I’m, uh, I’m great. How was Norway?”

“Iceland, actually. But we did spend a little time in Oslo on this trip. It was stunning, and we had some remarkable successes, but I am stoked to be home.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. Being away from home is always tough.”

“Mhm, it is,” you said, and being away from you, you thought along with it.

“So, listen, I know you just got home, but, how would you like to help me and Sam out a bit? We got this case—”

“Sure!” you agreed a little too enthusiastically, “Where? I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Not too far from you, actually. We are about to head out now, should be there in about twelve hours.”

“Perfect. Call me when you’re in town,” you said and tried to calm your sudden burst of nerves.

“Great. I really appreciate. I can’t wait to see you,” he said, the last part much more softly.

“Same here. See ya then,” you said and ended the call.

Knowing you really should sleep before meeting up with him, the idea of seeing Dean again was far too exhilarating for there to be much rest.

 

The next day, Dean called shortly after three to let you know he was nearby. A burst of energy propelled you around the room, tidying up and stopping to check yourself in the mirror. Five months since you had last seen Dean Winchester, and it was like you were seeing him again for the first time. 

Though you’d never been intimate with him a few of the times you’d gone out before came very close. You were always putting on the brakes because the idea of getting anymore attached to him was scarier than some of the remote places you’d traveled for your career. Yet, the instant his eyes met yours once you opened the door for him, none of that seemed to matter. This time, if he was still interested, there would be no stopping you.

Dean smiled and didn’t wait for the invitation to come in. He wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up into a big bear hug. Burying your face into his neck, you took in a deep breath of him and though they weren’t on the ground, felt your knees go weak. Squeezing him tightly, you were disappointed when he finally put you down and releasing you from the embrace.

“You look amazing,” he said, a boyish grin on his lips that lit up his entire face. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Its good to see you too. Glad that you’re in one piece,” you joked and playfully backhanded him lightly on the chest. Looking beyond him, you expected to see Sam in tow, but there was no one. “No Sam? Isn’t he working the case with you?”

“Right, about that. I may have misled you a little…”

“How so?”

“Well, there is no case. I’m here cause I wanted to see you,” he lifted your hands and held them gently in his own. “I know its hard to keep in touch. We both got jobs that require a lot of traveling, time and attention. That doesn’t mean that I don’t think about you a lot. ‘Cause I do, actually. I knew you’d be back, I know tomorrow is your birthday, and I wanted to do something special for you. So here I am, and there’s someplace I want to take you.”

You listened to all of what he was saying, but the impact of what he meant hit you like a ton of bricks. He thinks about you too…. He remembered your birthday …. He planned something special…

Without thinking about it, you wrapped your arms up around his neck and kissed him with all the desire and passion you’d built up for him. He kissed you back greedily and without hesitation. Dean gripped you tightly, yanking you up to twist your legs around his waist. One rough hand tangled into your hair, pressing your mouth harder onto his.

Spinning you around, he pushed you up against the back of the apartment door, his lips now wandering down your cheekbones towards your neck. Dean pulled back for a moment, and smirked, “Guess you missed me a little too, huh?”

“Just a little,” you replied, “but maybe a little more than a little.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“How long can you stay?” you asked, suddenly afraid you weren’t going to like his answer. Normally your time together was measured in hours, or the one time you were lucky enough to get nearly two days.

“A while,” he said, “if, that’s okay.”

“I think that can be negotiated,” you smirked. He was still holding you up against the door, his face close enough to yours to that his breath was warm on your cheeks. “What do you offer in exchange for room and board?”

“Come on, I’ll show you,” he kissed you softly one more time before lowering you back to the floor. “Grab your stuff, there’s someplace we have to be.”

 

About an hour later, Dean directed the Impala down a long stretch of road that was canopied by rows of cypress trees. Soon after, an enormous white mansion came into view with a sign hanging outside that read “Twelve Oaks”. You turned to Dean, wide-eyed and in a blissful state of shock. “Are you serious?! You remembered!”

“How could I forget?,” he grumbled, “It was the second time we got a chance to see each other. I had about twelve hours before I had to leave and we spent four hours of it watching that damn movie.”

“That damn movie he says,” you groaned playfully. “I’ll have you know, sir, ‘Gone with the Wind’ is one of the single greatest movies of all time.” You tried to be serious, but the excitement of being at the place of inspiration for the setting of the movie was far too great. 

“It’s a bed and breakfast now. We have two nights here, plus one more little surprise.”

“Dean… are you serious?” you grasped the upper part of his arm, still amazed that he would even come up with something like this.

He parked the Impala in a quiet corner spot and killed the engine. “Yeah, sweetheart. Completely serious. Happy birthday.”

You turned up your face to his and kissed him deeply. Taking his face in your hands, you pulled back and smiled. “Thank you, Dean. This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“Well, this isn’t all of it. Come on, there’s plenty more.”

Grabbing your bags from the back seat, Dean followed you as you strolled up the walkway to the hulking structure. The tall, grand white pillars were intimidating in their beauty and perfectly complimented the vision presented in the film. You imagined Scarlett and Rhett sitting on the two rockers to the far right of the entrance and once again felt overwhelmed at where you were standing.

Heading instead, Dean checked you in at the front desk and grabbed your room key. Climbing the grand staircase, you found your room at the end of the second-floor hallway. The walls were painted a pale greenish blue with all white trim and accents. A stunning crystal chandelier hung from the center of the room’s higher than average ceiling, but the illumination came from the small fire already blazing in the room’s white marble fireplace.

You were in awe of the subtle beauty of the room until you turned and saw the double glass-paneled doors that opened on a private bath. Contained in there was a vintage ceramic claw-foot tub, complete with an array of fragrant petals to add to your bath. Plus, robes hung to the side and a medium sized window overlooked the grounds beyond the mansion.

You turned to Dean who was tucking the luggage away in the corner of the room. “This is… this is too much, Dean.”

“No, it’s not. Not nearly, enough. Got you one more thing.” He motioned towards the Queen-sized bed where two large boxes sat, each wearing a giant pale blue bow. “When you’re ready, open them up and meet me downstairs to get the rest of your gift.”

“The rest?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon,” he kissed your cheek and left the room before you could protest.

Shaking your head at the whirlwind of events, you decided to open the boxes immediately. Slowly pulling the ribbon from the first box, you lifted the top of the box off to reveal a variety of accessories to some sort of costume. Realizing what you were seeing, you ripped the bow off the second box much faster. Inside was exactly what you suspected. Pulling the garment from its confines, a beautiful summer ball gown, nearly identical to the one Scarlett O’Hara wore at the barbecue the beginning of the film.

It was lightweight white cotton, with a soft print of mint green foliage. The top of the bodice fell off the shoulders and dipped low enough to show off a nice bit of cleavage you were sure Dean would approve of. The back also revealed a good portion of skin and was graced with a large, green satin bow. Grinning wide, you picked up the oversized straw hat and lightly placed it upon your head.

“Well, fiddle-dee-dee, Mr. Winchester, you done good.”

Within an hour, you were completely dressed, head to toe, and spinning before the mirror in your room. Leaving the room, you floated down the hallway and carefully down the grand staircase, feeling as if it really was all a dream. When your gaze found the bottom of the stairs, and what waited for you there, you stopped and had to grip the railing for support. Never, in your wildest dreams or imaginings could you have guessed that Dean would be waiting for you looking as he did.

He was dressed in a black suit jacket and starch white collared shirt. He wore the same style tie and vest that Rhett was wearing when he first saw Scarlett. Dean was even leaning against the banister and looking up at you in the same fashion as his counterpart did in the film.

The moment he saw you, his expression changed. His goofy grin died away and was taken over by a wistful, dreamlike look. His smile may have faded, but it wasn’t because he was unhappy, it was because he was speechless.

“You look amazing,” he managed to breathe out. He cocked his elbow out, offering you to slide your arm through. Gracing him with a slight nod of your head, you linked your arm into his and allowed him to lead you through the main floor of the house.

“Where to now, sir?” you asked, feeling a little nervous, yet exhilarated at the prospect.

“My lady,” he said and brought you through the back doors that revealed a small horse-drawn carriage waiting for you. “A tour of the grounds, and maybe dinner in the garden.”

Not wanting to break the cool exterior of the character you were dressed after, you acted as nonchalantly as you could manage. “Well isn’t that lovely, you’re too kind.”

Dean helped you climb into the carriage and then took the seat next to you. The driver clicked and the horse moved, taking you down through the first part of the gardens.

“Dean, this is really all too much… how did you even think of something like this?”

“I wish I could take all the credit, but Sam and Charlie helped a lot. I just knew I wanted to do something special for your birthday. I missed last year’s and this year I just really missed you.”

You took his hand and squeezed it, “I missed you too. But still, this is all just so elaborate! Don’t get me wrong, I am loving every single second… I’m just shocked.”

“I guess I just wanted to show you what you mean to me. We may not be able to spend a ton of time together, so the time we get, I want to make it count.”

“Me too,” you said and considered all the hesitation you’ve felt in taking things further with him. “This is honestly perfect. And, while I am loving the eveningwear we have going on here,” you turned to whisper in his ear, so the carriage driver couldn’t hear you, “I’ll be even more excited to take it off when we get back to the room.”

You slowly slid your hand up the inner part of his thigh and left a soft kiss below his ear. He shifted uncomfortably, but the grin on his face proved he was really anything but.

“You know it is not why I planned this right. I mean, I’m not saying no, but—”

“Dean, had you not spoken up about this trip in the apartment, we would still be there either on the floor or at least the couch by now, naked, sweaty and probably starving. Its all I’ve been able to think about since the last time we got together. All this… this is just the whipped cream on the pie.”

Dean chuckled and pulled you in closer. Not saying anything more, you enjoyed the scenery for the short carriage ride to the last part of your birthday surprise. When the driver came to a stop, he waited for you and Dean to exit and announced he would return in a few hours. Taking your hand, Dean led you down a long gravel pathway lit by soft lighting and lined with juniper and lilac bushes. Not too far ahead, you noticed a large, fluffy picnic blanket set up with a variety of baskets, trays of food and drinks, pillows, and lanterns.

A few feet behind it was a large telescope pointed up into the now darkening evening sky. You turned to him, once again in utter shock at what he’d done, and fell speechless.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” he said softly. 

“This is… I’m just…” you felt breathless, and so overwhelmed with emotion that a few tears spilled down your cheeks.

“Come on, I’m starving,” he once again offered his elbow. You took it and allowed him to lead you towards the picnic.

For the next hour you talked, ate and laughed with Dean while the sun dipped low behind you. The sky was colored in bright pinks and oranges that transitioned into blues and purples, finally exposing the first stars of the evening. You swirled your glass of spiked lemonade and felt the soft breeze pick up, causing the ribbons of the hat to tickle your neck.

As if sensing your thoughts, Dean reached over and untied your glorious garden hat and tossed it aside. Using his fingers, he delicately brushed the stray hairs from your face and rubbing the pad of his thumb against your cheek.

“Y/N, this isn’t an easy thing for me, so I hope you know that what I am going to say, really means something.”

“Ok.”

“You know, domestic life isn’t really my thing. The idea of settling down, families, its all a bit hard to comprehend given my job and my life. At the same time, I’m tired of missing out on simple things. Like, taking my girl to a fancy place for the weekend, going to a concert, or something as simple as cooking dinner and watching a few movies together.”

Dean was nervous, but you didn’t dare interrupt whatever he wanted to say. This felt like the kind of moment you dreamt about; when the lights were out, and you only had your fantasies to keep you company.

Smiling nervously, Dean continued, “I guess what I’m saying is, I don’t know what you might be looking for, but I think that whatever we have here, could be something worth trying for. On a permanent kind of basis.”

“Why Rhett Butler are you askin’ me to be your girl…” you teased coolly with an overdramatic flutter of your eyelashes. It was either be playful with him or let out the internal scream that you could feel rising.

“Yeah” he chuckled, “would you?”

Dropping the Scarlett act, you held his gaze and tried to convey just how serious your words were. “Yes, Dean. I want that more than anything.”

He leaned in and kissed you. His mouth was soft and relaxed. It was a gentle kiss, one packed with so much feeling and longing, you felt the need to pull back before it morphed into more than something you could stop.

“I, uh,” Dean started, his voice gruff and breaking. He paused and cleared his throat, “I love you, Y/N. I don’t know when it happened, but it did. I don’t know how it will work, but I just know that we can make this work.”

“I think I’m falling in love with you, too,” you said softly. “Certainly wasn’t what I was looking for, but…”

“Rarely ever is,” he said and pulled you closer. “But I think that as long as its what we both want—”

“Then you’re right, Rhett. We can make this work.”

“So, that’s gonna stick now, is it?”

“Oh, yeah. Like… forever,” you laughed and pulled at his flourishing tie. “This was pretty amazing though. I still can’t believe you did this.”

“Well, there’s one more thing,” he said, sitting up and pulling a paper from his back pocket. He stood up, and offered his hand to help you up.

Walking to the telescope, he unfurled the piece of paper and tried to make heads or tails of what he was looking at. The sky wasn’t completely dark, but enough so that he could spin the telescope around and after a minute or two, find what he was looking for.

He held out the piece of paper for you to see and in the now faded light of the setting sun, you could make out it was a certificate from the OSR that he had picked and named a star for you. This time your jaw dropped, and you stared at him completely speechless.

“Its named Astraea, after the Norse Goddess of the stars. Sam had a book, and I saw it in there… cheesey, I know, but, you were in Norway, and we met because of a Norse God… it all seemed—”

For the second time that day, you pounced on Dean and smothered him with a passionate kiss. You pulled back when you felt yourself smiling through his kisses, and went to the telescope. Checking the coordinates on the paper and making sure they matched the telescope, you peered through and saw the star he picked for you.

“I hope that will be the one that always guides you back to me,” he said, his voice again near breaking.

Lifting your head from the eyepiece, you could see his brilliant green eyes wet with emotion, but not quite crying.

“Dean…” you moved towards him and wrapped your arms up around his neck. “No matter where our jobs take us, no matter how far apart we may find ourselves. I promise you, I will always end up back here with you.”

“Good,” he said sincerely. The impish smile returned to his face, as his tongue peeked between his teeth, biting on his bottom lip. “What do you say we head back to the room and have some birthday pie. I have a few extra cans if whipped cream waiting if you–”

“Why, Mr. Butler, are you propositioning me?! Why I neva! I’m a lady, you can’t—Whoa!”

“Oh, yes I can,” he said, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder, despite the fact that your dress obscured most of his view. “Besides, how’s that saying go… you should be kissed and often and by someone who knows how.”

You laughed and hit at his back all the way up to the landing where the carriage waited. Dean placed you back on the ground and straightened his jacket. “Now, Scarlett, get in the carriage woman and let’s go celebrate your birthday properly.”


End file.
